In electronic gaming systems, a number of reels are spun to form an outcome. Each reel has a number of symbols. The outcome is evaluated based on the symbols spun up. While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for new gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.